narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cold hard steel
My talk was getting too long, don't freak out! Geez! ---- Archives * I Yes! That would be good. I hope it doesn't end up like my battle with Seireitou, cause' I don't swing that way, homes! *snaps fingers on both sides of face* --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 23:51, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Just one thing should I make it just against the guardians of just their leader? Just tell me and I'll make the page. --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 00:24, 6 February 2009 (UTC) The Bloody Lion: Shishimaru Genbu vs. Ean Eromalc Just write in the opponent and we can start --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 01:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) It's your turn AND I'm only holding back in the battle because I don't want to kill Ean, because most of Shishimaru's attacks could kill easily any one of your captain's instantly --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:24, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yes I do and I know it's my turn --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 18:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Yr Trn... --'ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 21:53, 7 February 2009 (UTC) The war I stopped Sam, dont let the Guardians know about their pact, its a crucial part in the story taht they dont know --Seireitou 01:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) New tell me your idea and a general breif overview --Seireitou 23:58, 10 February 2009 (UTC) WOW! Amazing, i had an idea almost exactly like that, yes, ill help.... wow, either we seem to be more similar then i thought or tat whole "Great minds think alike" thing must be true ^_^ --Seireitou 00:11, 11 February 2009 (UTC) WHN well.... fine, just ask what you want me to do and when we are all set, ill set up the discussion for the RP --Seireitou 00:18, 11 February 2009 (UTC) discuss... what should i call it? --Seireitou 00:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) You Don't Seem to understand... Your characters are fine. Non-ninja characters are fine. It's characters who can manhandle Sage Mode Naruto or Itachi with a snap of their fingers that are the problem. Such as Seireitou. I don't see what the problem is in powering down the characters here. But apparently there is, and I somehow missed it... *shrugs* --Mewshuji 23:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sure. Sounds great. Once we have an established power limit (i.e., who will be the strongest character) I can start beefing up the canons. --Mewshuji 23:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Ehh, true. Still, we should bar it once it gets to say... in the Bleach or Upper Tier One Piece range of power? --Mewshuji 23:59, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. But can we apply that to "the planet" instead? ^^;; --Mewshuji 00:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. Also, no using any signature moves (Rasengan, Chidori, Dynamic Entry) unless they have been taught by the moves' originator. --Mewshuji 00:23, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Question How will I regulate the current godmodding? I plan to tone Ryun down right away, but how do I stop others? Ten Tailed Fox 18:30, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Liscense I have devised two special templates to act as a Character license and a Jutsu license. Here are the links; * Character License * Jutsu License Ten Tailed Fox 21:50, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Admin Done. Ten Tailed Fox 22:19, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Main Page and Other Problems I'm not an expert on scripting and stuff, so I'm unsure how to , or the proper way to script things on the main page. However, this is the coding used at Star Wars Fanon, in regards to featured articles: '' {| class="mp2communityinner" style="vertical-align:top; width:100%; border: 1px black solid; margin-top: 5px;" cellpadding="5" | '' This should also help some: . However, before the featured article section is fully implemented, there needs to be a set of guidelines that has to be agreed on by staff, such as a Manual of Style, and other things of the like. --Dubtiger 20:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Your turn on the questioning, good luck. Echo Uchiha 00:50, 20 February 2009 (UTC) You mean Bound for Bane? Well, I'm really trying to to keep it loosely organized, no one likes a Nazi. But, in the beginning, the obstacles we face will be literally impossible to face until each character finds their individual item in the Land that will be my gift for them to keep. Echo Uchiha 02:15, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Before the Bound for Bane RP, Echo said Ean and Ryuka should meet up. Achrones150 02:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm Perhaps at a game of Parcheesi, that's never been Echo's game. Echo Uchiha 03:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ? What I do? Achrones150 22:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Oh....you got me. >_> *raises hands up in surrender* Achrones150 01:43, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Ow! Not so hard! >_> Achrones150 01:50, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed. ^_^ Achrones150 01:57, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm... I'm not sure...I kinda left the article alone considering you and Eckies kinda took over. But, let's just acknowledge that it happened instead of a whole part about it. Narutokurosaki547 19:27, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Lol And here I thought they were beginning to be great pals. All right then, I accept. ^_^ One question though. Will the fight be inside the Bound For Bane: RP still, or in a seperate one? Achrones150 23:34, 23 February 2009 (UTC) All right. What should the title be? Achrones150 23:51, 23 February 2009 (UTC) All right, here it is: Clash of Clans: Ryuka Uchiha vs. Suzana Ryu. You go first. Achrones150 00:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Featured article Umm, the point of the featured article system isn't to show off: it's to encourage improving the article to stand up to expectations. Just setting it up just like what you did on the main page is far from what I expected. This system must be discussed by the administration. --Dubtiger (Talk) 15:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Still, this isn't something that could just be done by one person. It's something that would require agreement amongst a variety of people to ensure to the community that there is no bias. --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 22:28, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Whoa, slow down: I'm not saying that you are definitely going to hold bias against other people. I just wanted to tweak the process so that it looks legitimate from a person who just takes a first look around Naruto Fanon. A first impression is always important, and I highly doubt someone who just takes a peek into Naruto Fanon's featured article section and its prerequisites of becoming one would figure out who you are and how important your contributions are on the site. --Dubtiger (Talk) (Dabuchija ダブチジャ) 00:26, 25 February 2009 (UTC)